Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution
WARNING: Spoilers for the characters, plot and sharks of Jurassic Shark III may follow below. ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''will be the third and final installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the second sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the third and final piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film will star Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B, Dakota M and Ben M. Set three years after the events of the second film, the divided Shark Hunters are forced to come back into action and make a final stand against the corrupt InGen employees. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that two sequels were in the works. After the second film, Russell P, Gabe S and Ben M were confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film, while Starscream7 would return to direct. The original cast members of the first film, Jon M, Will M and Nick S, have yet to sign on. Ryan B will make his debut as a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, and Dakota M will make his debut as a supporting character named Logan Shaw. Filming is set to begin in March 2014. The film is set for release on June 19, 2015. Plot Three years after the Retribution Incident, the Shark Hunters remain crumbled apart. However, when the former hunters make a major discovery, Chase Landon (Jon M) makes a move to unite everyone to face the new threat. While Russell Griffin (Russell P) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) avoid fighting the sharks, they are forced to make a final stand against Simon (LordStarscream100), the anarchist who creates the sharks. In the meantime, new people are being pulled into the predicament, including Owen Hawkins (Ryan B) and Dakota M (Logan Shaw). The divided hunters are forced to reunite and establish themselves as a threat to their enemies, as they engage themselves in a final fight for their survival and freedom. Characters Confirmed Characters Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, the potential main protagonist who returns from the second film. Gabe is Russell's best friend, and may act as the film's main protagonist. Russell P as Russell Griffin, the potential secondary protagonist who returns from the second film. Russell is Gabe's best friend, who may be held responsible for causing the Retribution Incident. Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, one of the film's main protagonists who returns from the second film. Gabe is Russell's best friend. Ryan B as Owen Hawkins, a new character who is one of the film's main protagonists. Owen may act as the film's weapons specialist. Dakota M as Logan Shaw, a new, major supporting character. Logan, who is a very tough individual, allies with Owen Hawkins in the film. Ben M as Dan Bruines, a supporting character and member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original shark hunt and the Retribution Incident. LordStarscream100 as Simon, the leader of the corrupt InGen employees and the creator of the sharks. He will act as the film's main human antagonist. Ian A as Marcus Callum, a new character who is a a corrupt InGen employee that allies with Simon. Unconfirmed Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. Chase was the main protagonist of the first two films, with the third film being the first one not to feature him as the main protagonist. As of now, Jon M has not signed on to reprise the role of Chase Landon. Will M as Jimmy Clark, a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the Retribution Incident. As of now, Will M has not signed on to reprise the role of Jimmy Clark. Nick S as Nate Williams, a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. As of now, Nick S has not signed on to reprise the role of Nate Williams. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a character whose fate in the second film was left unclear, and he also survived the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. Jacob D has signed on for the role of Billy Trenton, although his involvement in the film will depend on the survival of the character. Will M as Drake Matthews, a character from the first film who survived the original hunt and chose to stay clear of the shark problems. Drake Matthews is rumored to return in the film, now getting pulled back into the problems involving the corrupt InGen employees. Zion J, who may play a new supporting character. It is unknown if Zion will be in the film, although he has signed on to be in it. As of now, his involvement is not official yet. Production The film was originally slated for release on June 14, 2014, but for various reasons, the release date was pushed a year back. At the end of the credits of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, it was revealed that the film is set for release on June 19, 2015. After the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Russell P and Gabe S were both confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film. The original film's cast members, Jon M, Will M, Ben M, Nick S and Jacob D, were not confirmed for the film at this point. On December 27, 2013, Ben M was confirmed to reprise his role of Dan Bruines. He is the only original cast member confirmed for the film so far. Jacob D, whose character Billy Trenton was seemingly killed in the second film, is rumored to return in the role. This is also awaiting confirmation. On December 20, 2013, a rough summary for the film was officially completed. Scriptwriting is set to begin soon. A teaser poster for the film was released on December 29, 2013. On January 1, 2014, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature a Mako Shark as one of its various sharks. Other unconfirmed sharks include a Tiger Shark, Lemon Shark, and a species of sawfish. On January 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark from the second film will return, and it will undergo several changes to its design. On January 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that regardless of Chase Landon's involvement in the film, he will not be one of the main protagonists, having been the main protagonist of the first and second films. The size of his role is unknown. Filming for Jurassic Shark III is expected to begin around March 20, 2014, and will conclude around May 2015. Construction of the film's sharks is expected to begin sometime in January. Trivia *After the return of the original cast members, including Ben M, Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Jacob D was left uncertain, it was later confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick did not have any interest in returning for the third film. Nick S has said that he will only reprise the role of Nate Williams if the scenes they film are "cool," having enjoyed shooting several scenes from the second film. After Nick said this, Jon said that he would only reprise the role of Chase Landon if he was in scenes with Nate Williams. LordStarscream100 says that he does not want to make this an issue, and has currently set their roles to be smaller then expected. Ultimately, the involvement of Jon, Will and Nick is currently unconfirmed. *The Bull Shark is the first shark in the series to appear in two films, having survived the second film. Category:Starscream7 Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Movies Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series